History
by Riny Beoulve
Summary: Balthier, now returned from the Ivalice of Ramza's time, has found himself saving Ivalice yet again. A difficult battle later, he and Ashe are hurt. While recovering, he begins to share what happened during that year he had disappeared. Ashe/Balthier


**A/N:** This story will be connecting Balthier's time in Final Fantasy Tactics to Final Fantasy XII. I will be doing my best to write it in such a way that if you have not played Tactics, it will just seem like a seperate story that's connected to it. Spoilers for Final Fantasy XII, maybe a few for Revenant Wings, and Final Fantasy Tactics.

* * *

There were still times it was strange. Still times he expected that after he shot his gun, he would turn to the right and see Agrias run forward with her sword. Or Rapha summon her special magic. After a battle he sometimes would turn around and be surprised that Fran was standing there instead of Mustadio.

It was funny to him, because when he with Ramza's team, he often looked at Agrias and saw Ashe, or Orlandeau and saw Basch. And even Ramza had reminded him terribly of Vaan. And just as when he first met Vaan and had mind to abandon him, he nearly did the same to Ramza. But after a few conversations with the group's martial artist Laurence and the group's summoner Aldous he had decided that he would stick it out. Mustadio had also promised him that once this was done, he would find a way to send him back home.

Had had been in for more then he bargained for, much as when he traveled with Vaan. It seemed the fates enjoyed toying with him. He, an unaligned sky pirate, had saved Ivalice twice in the time span of a year.

And now, he was here saving Ivalice for a third time no more then a month later. The fates really needed to find a new hero.

* * *

She fumbled a bit, trying to get a good grip on her Hornite. Her group of espers were currently fighting with another group of espers. All she had to do was get out a well placed bomb and her unit could meet with Vaan's and this battle would be over shortly. As she continued to fight with her weapon, Ashe truly began to loathe the promise of staying in the back row that she had made to her advisors.

When it hit, Ashe had no idea what happened. All she knew was that suddenly breathing was not working so well for her. She finally realized what happened when pain exploded through her chest and her eyes focused on the arrow that was sticking out of her. One hand clutched the arrow as she fell to her knees. As she heard Basch cry out "Majesty" and run towards her, she soon found herself wondering if this is how her husband felt before his death. And soon she wondered if her fate would be the same.

His luck was running no better. His unit had been cut off from Fran and Penelo by a few rogue espers that had moved between the two of them. It was nothing that they could not handle, but now he was facing a couple Marlboros with no healing. His group was holding well enough.

"Ashe needs assistance!" Basch's shout echoed through the battlefield.

"Go," Fran instructed Penelo, who wasted no time rushing to the Princess' side.

Balthier had turned around at the new clamor, and had mistakenly lowered his guard for just a moment. When he turned back he staggered for a moment of the sight of the Marlboro directly in front of him and beginning his infamous Bad Breath. He thought quick and fired his gun into the monster's gut, but the poisonous mist had already been pushed out.

It took only seconds for everything to spin around him. His gun slipped out of his hands as he fell to his knees, though his mind was so lost he wasn't even sure about falling. Whether or not his eyes were open, he was unable to tell. Soon that became irrelevant to him as intense nausea overcame him. A sharp ringing ran through his ears, and he already knew this was probably the worst the fabled Bad Breath had ever hit him.

Neither of them had any real sense of time nor place as they were carried back to the airship where Filo and Kytes quickly rushed around as Penelo instructed them. Basch carried Ashe while Fran and Vaan attempted to guide Balthier to the sick room they had set up and his stomach contents away from them.

Several minutes of hustle and bustle later, Ashe and Balthier were placed in beds, bandaged and full of medicine. Penelo continued to cast her healing magick until her head spun and Basch caught her from falling over. It was decided by Fran and Basch that everything that could be done for them had been done for now.

"Kytes, can you do us a big favor?" Vaan asked, turning to the young mage.

"Sure, what is it Vaan?" He answered as Basch assisted a dizzy Penelo out the room and Fran accompanied Filo to prepare food for the worn out group.

"Can you stay here with Ashe and Balthier just for now? We just need to make sure they'll be okay."

"But I'm not much of a healer…"

"It's okay," Vaan reassured the boy, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You won't have to be here long, probably just until Llyud's eaten and can take over."

Kytes took a hesitant look at the sky pirate place on his side at the edge of the bed with a bucket strategically placed at the side of the bed then to the princess who rested on her back, forehead wrinkled showing that even in sleep she was in terribly amounts of pain. He turned back to his friend and nodded. "Okay Vaan, I can do that."

"Thanks Kytes. If you think there's a problem don't be afraid to come out and find us, all right?"

"Got it." And with that affirmation, Vaan left the room to check on Penelo.


End file.
